


(my heart did a) whiz-bang, flip-flop

by wintae



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, gay boys fall in love at hogwarts???? idk thats it really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintae/pseuds/wintae
Summary: Kevin and Chanhee are oblivious, but not oblivious enough to ignore the amount of love in the air this yearamong their friends at Hogwarts.(a collection of gay things that happen at Hogwarts within a year)





	1. moony-eyed young love

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to make this into a lil vignette sort of thing !!! this way i can have this up before the boyz debut :-) 
> 
> but yes its just the boyz at hogwarts all getting into relationships 
> 
> title from jimmy from thoroughly modern mille: the musical
> 
> rated teen for the occasional bad word and such also homophobia in the future :-/ 
> 
> reference sheet:   
> ravenclaw: kevin, sunwoo, chanhee  
> slytherin: hwall, hyunjae, changmin   
> hufflepuff: sangyeon, haknyeon, jacob  
> gryffindor: juyeon, younghoon, eric
> 
> years  
> 7- sangyeon, jacob, younghoon, hyunjae  
> 6- juyeon, kevin, chanhee, changmin  
> 5- haknyeon, hyunjoon, sunwoo, eric
> 
> now here we gOOOOOO

The merging of two friend groups truly began when Sunwoo fell in love with a Hufflepuff. And no, it’s not just a crush, it’s full-fledged, moony-eyed, initials-carving young love. 

(Kevin really, really wishes he was joking, but he definitely did catch Sunwoo carving JHN + KSW on the side of his bed. He only got to half of the plus sign before Kevin dragged him stage right, threatening to turn him in to the prefects.)

So Sunwoo is in love with a Hufflepuff who hangs out with two other Hufflepuffs and three Slytherins. This means Kevin and Chanhee have been subject to recounts all of the excruciating details of Sunwoo’s encounters with Haknyeon- of which there are many, since they are in the same grade. It’s a wonder Chanhee hasn’t slapped him over the head with his runes book yet. 

Chanhee is currently brandishing it when Sunwoo comes over with hopeful eyes. This means he wants something. Kevin gently grabs Chanhee’s hand and sets it on the table. 

“Haknyeon invited me to sit with him and his friends at Open Lunch,” Sunwoo starts. Chanhee heaves a heavy sigh. “Can you guys and the others come with me?” 

Open Lunch is where each Sunday, you can sit at lunch with anyone you want, no matter the houses. Normally, Kevin, Sunwoo, and Chanhee just sit with Eric, Younghoon, and Juyeon, three Gryffindors. Sunwoo and Younghoon are sort-of cousins; their fathers are cousins, so they hung out together at family engagements. The six get along pretty well, and Younghoon is a huge help with homework, being a year older than Kevin. They’re all funny guys and smiles come easily with them.

“I’m fine with it, and I’m sure Juyeon and the others wouldn’t mind,” Kevin says. “Chanhee?” Kevin turns to him, poising his eyebrows. Chanhee glares without true soul in it and shrugs. “I guess that’s that. I’ll ask Juyeon the next time I see him.” 

“Who does Haknyeon eat lunch with anyways?” Chanhee asks. 

“Three Slytherins- Hyunjoon, Hyunjae, and Changmin. The other Hufflepuffs are Sangyeon and Jacob,” Sunwoo replies. Kevin winces at Jacob’s name and tries to play it off as a cough. Chanhee snorts at him and goes back to reading his textbook. 

Kevin doesn’t really have an issue with Jacob, he promises. If anything, Jacob has one with him. Every time Kevin says he’s from Canada, they mention Jacob, because guess what! Jacob is also from Canada! How amazing! This is new information! And if that wasn’t enough, every time Kevin tries to smile and wave at him, much less talk to him, Jacob squeaks and runs the other way. Kevin doesn’t get it and doesn’t have time to get it if Jacob won’t even talk to him. 

Who knows, though? It’s a new school year. Maybe Jacob grew some balls.


	2. manga boys quartet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob is attractive! Everyone is shocked! Chanhee and Kevin are oblivious! No one is shocked!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the manga boys quartet is definitely from the open the boyz second ep 
> 
> anywaYS have this

“Jacob grew,” Eric whispers to Kevin, who can do nothing but nod. His brain has short-circuited, and that is why Jacob looks like a linebacker with an editorial on his face. Or is that why his brain short-circuited? Kevin suddenly has short-term memory loss. How does a summer make you gain broad shoulders? Did he always have those? What the fuck? 

“Come on, sit down!” Haknyeon says with a smile, waving them over and snapping Kevin out of his trance. Chanhee readjusts the straps on his bag and sits in between Kevin and Juyeon. He keeps his head down and fills his cup with root beer. Kevin smiles, albeit awkwardly, as he sits down with an excited Eric on his right. 

After a quick round of introductions, Hyunjoon cracks a smirk and begins to laugh. 

“What is it?” Sangyeon asks, smiling with his eyebrows scrunched in curiosity. 

“We have the whole Manga Boys Quartet here now,” Hyunjoon replies in between snickers. 

“What’s that?” Kevin pipes up. He hates being out of the loop. Kevin was to be in the loop. Let him into the loop. 

“You don’t know it?” Eric replies. Kevin cannot believe it. “You’re even in it!” Kevin looks at him with an expression of pure question marks. “Younghoon, Juyeon, Hyunjae, and you are considered the ‘boys who looks like they came from mangas’. You’re famous among the girls of the school. And a few boys.” 

“Why did no one tell me this?” Kevin says, pointing an accusatory finger at his friends. 

“I thought you knew,” Eric eeks out. Juyeon and Younghoon affirm the same. Sunwoo won’t meet his eyes because he’s looking at Haknyeon. 

“I’m just as clueless as you,” Chanhee replies. Kevin nods. The two spend a lot of time together, even without Sunwoo at times. Perhaps it’s the effect of them being in the same grade, and that Sunwoo is generally kind of strange. If Chanhee knows it, Kevin knows it, and vice versa.

“Only natural, you guys have always been oblivious,” Younghoon quips as he digs into his mac and cheese. Chanhee and Kevin scowl at Younghoon simultaneously, but alas, their efforts are futile. They have lost him to the depths of mac and cheese bliss. 

“How have you been doing in Flitwick’s class, Eric?” Jacob pipes up, and Kevin turned his head to him. Shit, he’s still hot. His hair is in his eyes a little, and he shakes it out of the way. Eric is responding, but Kevin isn’t paying attention, because Jacob’s nose is very cute, and-

“Right, Kevin?” Eric is saying, and Kevin swings his head towards his right, his mouth forming a surprised ‘o’. 

“Sorry, what did you say?” Kevin can feel Hyunjae watching him, wheels turning in his head. Not good. You should never let a Slytherin know about a crush; this is in the Unofficial Hogwarts Rule Book. Wait, does this mean Kevin has a crush on- 

“You’ve been helping me with Charms,” Eric replies, a playful smirk on his stupid, handsome face. “It’s brought my marks up quite a bit. I think I’ve gotten better at it, too.” Kevin smiles and nods. 

“I’m always happy to help,” Kevin replies. 

“Would you be willing to help me with Runes, then?” Hyunjoon, a slim fifth-year Slytherin, asks. 

“Not me, but Chanhee might be able to,” Kevin says turning towards said boy. Chanhee looks up from his Runes textbook and blinks owlishly. 

“Huh?” 

Perhaps the two of them truly are oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twit ](https://twitter.com/hyugseo)   
>  ayy see ya later


	3. a long, long time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Chanhee have a talk about boys.

“I might have a crush,” Kevin says one night, staring at the ceiling and stroking his cat, Valerie. She purrs in response, since Chanhee didn’t reply. “You awake, Chanhee?” 

“I am, I just don’t know what to say,” Chanhee replies. “I think I might have one too.” 

Kevin exhales a breathy laugh. “Uh oh.” 

“Yeah.” 

“On who? Hyunjoon?” Chanhee began tutoring him in Runes, so they’ve been spending a lot of time together. 

“No, not him. Hyunjoon told me that one of his friends thinks I’m cute. I think I might like him back.”

“Who is it?” 

“Changmin. I didn’t think about it before, but now that I have, I can’t stop.” Chanhee makes a squealing/groaning noise into his Pusheen stuffie. “It’s driving me crazy. Especially since Changmin is so shy…” 

“At least you know he likes you back, right?” 

“I guess. I don’t know. He might just think I’m cute and not want to date me.” 

Kevin thinks back to all the times he’s hung out with Changmin. The twelve of them have merged together rather seamlessly since the first lunch they shared. Each of the memories with Changmin that Kevin can recall involve him staring starry-eyed at Chanhee, especially when he smiles. Kevin can’t blame him- Chanhee’s smile even makes his heart skip a few beats. “I think he’d be willing.”

Chanhee sighs, although not entirely unhappy. “What about you?” 

“Jacob Bae got intensely attractive and it’s killing me slowly. Very slowly. Every time I see him, another dagger is placed into my body. Everything hurts. And at first, I just thought it was attraction based on looks. But then he started talking, and his voice is so soft and sweet that it kills me. And then he’s started to talk to me, and he’s so kind and understanding. I’m going insane. He was nothing much for so many years, and now he’s everything, and he’s clouding up my brain. I can’t take it, honestly.” 

Chanhee is quiet for a few moments. 

“You know, Hyungseo,” Chanhee starts, and Kevin knows it’s serious because Chanhee never uses Kevin’s Korean name, “I always thought of something when you complained about Jacob. I understand the constant mentioning thing as frustrating, but him running away? I think he thinks you’re beautiful, and he doesn’t know how to deal with it. Or, he didn’t. Maybe that’s why he looks better now; it’s because he’s sure of himself and more confident. Confidence looks good, right? Changmin looks best when he’s dancing, because he’s most confident then. Hyunjoon looks small when he studies Runes, but he shines in the Quidditch pitch. Now, Jacob has gained the confidence to approach you, and he’s gaining more. I honestly, truly, 100% believe he’s been in love with you for a long, long time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment if you want to see more of a certain ship and i will do my best!!! or send a [cc ask](https://curiouscat.me/hyunqseo) or a [tweet ](https://twitter.com/hyugseo)
> 
> i alr had a request for sanghoon so look out for that!!


	4. tsundere of tsunderes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Official Couple happens. Ravenclaws are still lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short orz dont worry others will be longer, the ones before this were p long too 
> 
> author is v v stressed so if i disappear for a few days its college stress ;; 
> 
> anyWAYS HERE WE GO

The first couple to get together does not involve Sunwoo, nor Chanhee, nor Kevin. It comes from the most oblivious, most tsundere people of them all. 

Naturally, Eric notices first. 

“What the fuck,” Eric says. Sangyeon frowns and elbows him, muttering something about foul language and ‘not corrupting the first-years’. “No, what the actual fuck. When did this happen?” He points to the area in between Juyeon and Hyunjae where- are they- is this really-

“They’re holding hands?” Someone says, not really sure who, and then all hell breaks loose. Younghoon is yelling and making confused faces, Hyunjoon is pumping his fists in the air, Haknyeon is shooting rapid-fire questions about how they got together, and Kevin tries to congratulate them, but it gets lost in the chaos. 

The most important thing is that Juyeon looks smug, and Hyunjae is blushing. Hyunjae. Blushing. Wow. More unexpected than them getting together is Hyunjae, tsundere of all tsunderes, sniper that never stops sniping, blushing profusely. From the tips of his ears to the edge of his neck. Juyeon smiles contentedly and flicks at Hyunjae’s ear. Hyunjae scowls, but he leans in Juyeon’s shoulder. His scowl seems more like a pout now. Juyeon wraps his arm around Hyunjae’s shoulders and smiles at him. Hyunjae tries to suppress the smile, but he fails. It’s the most genuine smile Kevin has ever seen from him. 

Ah, Kevin thinks. So that is love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> d-5 until the boyz debut !!!!!!  
> bye


	5. pay attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjae reveals his love story and Haknyeon takes the number one spot as 'Oblivious Wizard of the Year'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha this is gay

“We were just sitting in quad, chatting,” Hyunjae says while fussing with a stray hair in the mirror. “He asked if I had ever been in a relationship. I said no, because I haven’t. He told me that was crazy, because anyone would love to date me. Then, before I even realized I was saying it, I replied, ‘would you?’” 

“Wow,” Chanhee gushes as he washes his hands. “That’s adorable.” 

“He said yes, and then he kissed me.” 

“I want something like that to happen to me,” Haknyeon laments with a sigh. “None of the boys here like me.” Chanhee and Kevin exchange a look. Hyunjae also joins the looking party. They all stare for a moment while Haknyeon dries his hand with a towel. 

They then proceed to begin cackling, grasping the side of the sinks to keep from falling down. Chanhee starts tearing up a little and Hyunjae keeps shaking his head in amazement.

“What?” Haknyeon asks. “What am I missing?”

“And you guys say Chanhee and I are oblivious,” Kevin says between laughs. 

“Oh, Haknyeon,” Hyunjae chuckles, shaking his head. “Pay attention to who pays attention, ok?” He leaves the bathroom, and the two Ravenclaws follow, discussing their History of Magic essay and giggling still. Haknyeon is left, puzzling over what the senior had said. Kevin hopes he’ll understand it, for his and Sunwoo’s sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked the gay !


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gays in their natural locations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i was gone for so long... finals were rough. 
> 
> have this!! sorry if my writing of sangyeon is awkward in comparison to kevin and chanhee ;; a ravenclaw is best at writing other ravenclaws lol

Sangyeon had been sitting with a Gryffindor girl who seemed a little too interested in him (at least more interested in him than the class, which not only made him uncomfortable, but also might impact his grade) for the first few weeks of Advanced Potions, so he eventually got to class early enough to slide in next to anyone but her. He caught sight of a familiar face and made a beeline just as his previous partner walked into class. 

She looked at him desperately as she passed by, so Sangyeon turned his head the opposite direction. 

_Wow, what a view._

Sangyeon kind of forgets how beautiful Younghoon is half the time, and now he is regretting that, because now he really won’t be able to pay attention in class. Younghoon shoots him a small smile. Sangyeon sends a winning smile back and waves his hand a bit in greeting. 

“Glad you came to sit with me, my other partner couldn’t tell the difference between a newt’s eye and a human eye,” Younghoon mutters and Sangyeon laughs. 

“I promise I’m rather competent- at least more competent than that,” Sangyeon replies. Younghoon smiles a little more and pulls out some parchment, his face resetting to his default ‘resting gorgeous bitch face’. He resolves to pay attention in class, as to not let Younghoon down, and still ends up taking half the notes he usually does. 

~~

One might think that Chanhee and Changmin would be the most likely couple to dance around each other, but not quite. They’re together a lot, smiling and playing a lot. Chanhee smiles the most next to Changmin- even more than Eric getting a piggyback ride from Juyeon. He’s also not afraid to mother him. 

“Changmin, I’ll only play with you if you’ve finished your homework. I know for a fact that you haven’t even started your History of Magic paper.” Changmin pouts and begins his paper, with Chanhee sitting by him, ready to proofread everything he writes.

“Changmin, you had soda for lunch already! It’s not good for you.” Changmin pouts and changes his drink to juice, with Chanhee double-checking his cup every few minutes in case he tries to change it back to root beer. 

Kevin is glad that they have such natural conversations. Their interactions are pleasantly predictable and innocent, but Kevin knows Chanhee. Chanhee is going to get bored and frustrated. And Chanhee will never be the one to ask someone out first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyugseo)!!! im open to requests, but no promise :-D ill catch up on replying to comments soon 
> 
> thanks for reading!!! kudos and comments are always enjoyed


	7. *coughs*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother Jacob to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh woops? its here though

Kevin is working on his essay with Jacob and Eric when it first happens- a cough. A hacking cough. A terrible, echoing cough that gathers the attention of everyone in the library. Kevin sniffs, embarrassed, and returns to his book. He coughs a few more times, sneezes once, and then Jacob is dragging him to the infirmary, muttering something about ‘stupid cute Ravenclaws that work too damn hard’. 

“It was just a little cough,” Kevin says. 

“You think so? Probably because you fell asleep on the library book. Have you slept in the past few days?” Jacob replies in a hardened tone. 

“Maybe?” Kevin murmurs. He then realizes that he’s on Jacob’s back. On his back. Being carried on Jacob’s back. Yes, this is occurring. Maybe? Kevin could still be sleeping. His head feels light and heavy at the same time. He wants to hold Jacob’s broad shoulders forever. FOREVER. 

“You shouldn’t overwork yourself,” Jacob scolds. “You really scared me.” 

Kevin feels like he’s blushing. Is he blushing? 

“Am I blushing?” he murmurs into Jacob’s shoulder. 

“I can’t tell, you’ve been feverish so there’s no difference,” Jacob replies. Kevin wonders if Jacob’s blushing. He smiles, laughs a little, and falls back into darkness. 

~~

Madame Pomfrey chocks it up to lack of sleep and prescribes that he take the rest of the week off. Following this, Chanhee, Jacob, Eric, and Hyunjoon all push him into his bed the second he begins a yawn, which is rather often. Hyunjoon in particular is terrifying when Kevin tries to protest- those sharp eyes are frightening when they’re used to actually incite fear. 

After two weeks of a solid sleep schedule, they stop watching him as closely. Except for Jacob. Jacob is always looking at him worriedly when Kevin sniffles or does something out of the ordinary. It’s strange how last year, he would barely make eye contact with Kevin, but Jacob’s arm is resting over his shoulders as they flip through the newspaper together. It feels natural, like it’s been happening all his life. 

Kevin is very, very in love. Fuck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twit ](https://twitter.com/hyugseo)


	8. *yells*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gryffindors doing Gryffindor stuff and Slytherins reacting accordingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi?????? lol
> 
> dedicating this to caitlin @comfyeol xx

The next couple to come to fruition STILL doesn’t involve Chanhee or Kevin or Sunwoo.

In fact, no one knows where the hell it truly came from. It’s just a casual dinner on Tuesday when Eric, in classic Gryffindor fashion, stands up and yells, “Heo Hyunjoon, please date me.” 

Everyone quiets down and stares first at Eric, then most of the heads start turning towards Hyunjoon to see his reaction. Hyunjoon is stunned, and then holds up a finger. He chews and swallows. 

“Sure,” he replies in typical Slytherin fashion, and the room explodes in applause. Eric has a shit-eating grin on his face when he runs to Hyunjoon to give him a hug. 

Kevin, Chanhee, and Sunwoo exchange looks of question marks. Kevin turns to Juyeon and Younghoon, who also have question marks. As do the Hufflepuffs, and Hyunjae and Changmin. 

“Did Eric tell no one about this?” Chanhee says. Kevin shrugs. 

“I guess not,” he replies. Eric looks ecstatic as he slings an arm over Hyunjoon’s shoulders, and Hyunjoon leans naturally into his touch. He looks like he’s suppressing a smile. “They look happy.” 

“Please don’t tell me we have to do something like this to get a boyfriend,” Chanhee murmurs with a pout. 

“I don’t think you will have to do anything,” Kevin whispers, nodding his head towards Changmin, who is eyeing the new couple with a look of determination. 

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyugseo)


	9. should've been a gryffindor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He kissed me. Oh my gosh, Sunwoo kissed me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sunhak is too real for this shit

“I figured out what you meant!” Haknyeon yells, bursting into the study room Kevin and Chanhee were occupying. 

“What?” Kevin says, raising his eyebrows at Haknyeon. Chanhee startles from where he was in a zone on his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay- a review of spells used in the war against Voldemort. He glares at Haknyeon for break his flow. 

“The thing about paying attention to who pays attention!” Chanhee sits up with a face of glee. 

“Really? How did you figure it out?” Chanhee asks, looking rather equivalent to an excited puppy. (He may be all about facts and smarts, but Chanhee is secretly a slut for gossip and drama. This year has been a field day for him.)

“Sunwoo!” 

“Well, yes, but _how_ did you figure it out?” 

“He kissed me!” Haknyeon’s face suddenly changes, and his hand goes to his lips, as if he is only now processing this. “He kissed me. Oh my gosh, Sunwoo kissed me.” Chanhee and Kevin beam at each other. 

“And then what?” Kevin prompts, waiting expectantly for the next part. 

“Then… after he kissed me, I… I came here!” Kevin’s face falls. Chanhee harrumphs and starts slamming his head on the table. 

“Haknyeon, you beautiful, lovable friend of mine, you are so very stupid,” Chanhee mutters, rubbing his temples.

“Hey! That’s not nice. Why am I stupid?” Haknyeon pouts, while managing to still look shocked. 

“Joo Haknyeon,” Kevin starts, standing up and grabbing Haknyeon by the shoulders so their eyes meet. “When someone kisses someone else, what are the two general things that happen afterwards?” Kevin can hear the gears turning in Haknyeon’s head; bless his confused heart. “They either get rejected or their feelings are accepted, right?” Haknyeon nods. “Now, what might someone think after the person they kiss runs away from them? Which category would they assume this reaction falls under?” The gears click quietly a few times, and then there’s a louder click that Kevin swears he hears as if the gears weren’t hypothetical, a few seconds before Haknyeon’s face goes wide and he runs out of the room, yelling for Sunwoo. 

“Tsk, that boy,” Chanhee grumbles. “He should’ve been a Gryffindor. He needs to think before he acts.” Kevin just shakes his head, goes back to his homework, and smiles. He opens his Potions textbook to flip to the section they were working on, and one of the pages he was flipping through just so happened to be Amortentia. Kevin’s smile widens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twit](https://twitter.com/hyugseo)


	10. i've won when i'm with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s an average Wednesday lunch when Hyunjae’s owl brings him the letter he’s been expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lowkey hate this chapter,,, anyways im Really sorry ive been ghostin i will be Better 
> 
> its a bit angsty  
> tw for homophobia and verbal abuse (the f slur from parental figures)

It’s an average Wednesday lunch when Hyunjae’s owl brings him the letter he’s been expecting. He’s mentioned before to Juyeon that he’s not out to his parents due to their conservative thinking. While Juyeon wanted to press the matter a little more, it was obvious that Hyunjae didn’t want to talk about it yet. Juyeon is awfully patient, and Hyunjae loves him for it. 

Of course, Hyunjae knew he couldn’t hide his sexuality forever. Truthfully, he’s been waiting to find a relationship before being out to other besides his friends. He’s found Juyeon, and Juyeon is going to stand by him like the dumb Gryffindor he is. Probably. 

Here he is, with the red letter clutched in clammy and shaky hands. He can hear his heart beating in his feet. The room slowly quiets down as whispers about a Howler wrap their way around the hall. He knows exactly what this is, and what it’s going to say. Changmin sees the letter and his face scrunches in concern. He puts a hand on Hyunjae’s shoulder in support, and Hyunjoon does the same. Hyunjae shoots them a grateful look and pries the letter open with shaky hands. 

The ringing in his ears are nothing compared to the boom of his father’s voice. He knows everyone can hear it, and that’s the point. He is publicly being disowned from his family, and they’re not even doing it to his face. 

It’s at the third use of the word ‘faggot’ when the letter disintegrates mid-sentence. Hyunjae looks up to see Juyeon pointing his wand at the area where the letter used to be. 

“They’re going to miss out,” Juyeon says. “You’re going to do great things, and they can’t claim you. You’re going to be better than them. I know this, because you already are better than them. You’re amazing, and I find new reasons to fall in love with you everyday. And if they don’t see that, it’s their loss. I certainly feel like I’ve won when I’m with you.” 

A few claps are heard, and then the hall explodes in cheers. Juyeon makes his way to the Slytherin table and holds him close, kissing him on the top of the head, wiping the few tears. Hyunjae breaks down into sobs, but they aren’t quite sad tears. Perhaps, they are grateful tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twit](https://twitter.com/hyugseo)

**Author's Note:**

> look out for the next chapter soon! i have about 4k of this written :-) but finals are soon so no promises
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyugseo)


End file.
